Stupid Mario Galaxy
by shinami
Summary: Inspired by "Stupid Mario Bros". Someone is trying to reach Mario and the gang in the real world. Comedy, Action, and the right amount of drama. Just a hint of bad language, but don't worry they will be comically chased off into the sunset.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own any Nintendo characters or anything from the RichAlvarez Channel on youtube.

This story is mine, however.

This is inspired by the "Stupid Mario Bros" show on youtube.

* * *

In the dark and cold of deep space, a small spaceship kept three prisoners.

One of the prisoners, that wore pink, took out a paper and pen from a hidden pouch in her

dress. She began to write an urgent message, a call for help.

"Dear Mario,

Please help us. We have been kidnapped by the alien, Tatanga.

We are about to attempt an escape. And we may be pursued, if we

do escape. We don't know what Tatanga had planned for us, but

we are sure it was horrible. If you can somehow find and help us,

we would be eternally grateful.

Your prin-"

"Peach, let's go! Now!" called the one in blue.

Peach, realizing there was no time to finish, quickly waved her hand over the paper.

And in a pink flash, it disappeared. She hoped it would find it's intended recipient.

She ran out of the cell after the two others, as alarms started blaring. None of them

suspected they were being followed. At least by the dark thing following them.

They ran down the corridors, trying to find the escape pods. Suddenly, a dozen of

Tatanga's troops came running after them. The escapees turned and looked in horror.

The blue one waved her wand to create a barrier. But the troops pushed against it,

unrelenting until it cracked. Just when it looked like they were going to be captured

again, a black cat jumped on Peach's head. Then quickly jumped off into the multi-

colored, spiral portal she had created. All three princesses looked at each other. This

was their chance to get away. Who the cat was and where they were going to end up,

they didn't know, but it was better than being captured again, right? So, in they went.

Meanwhile, the red plumber was on his porch in the real world dimension.

He was relaxing, sipping an iced tea with his shades on, when a yellow plumber

showed up. Anyone could see that Wario was in a friendly mood.

"How's it going, Wario?" Mario asked.

"Weh, pretty good."

"Would you like some tea?" offered Mario.

"Sure, why not?" said Wario coming up to the porch.

He settled into a chair, as Mario poured another glass of tea and handed to the yellow one.

"So, what's new with you, Mario?" the yellow one asked, nervously.

"Not much." the red one said suspiciously, "You ok, Wario? you look like there's something

bothering you."

"Oh, really? What makes you say that?" Wario said as he stared into his glass.

Mario stared him down, in a friendly way.

"Eeeehhhh! Alright fine. It's that princess I couldn't save. I can't get her off my mind.

I feel so bad." Wario caved.

"Oh, Wario." Mario sympathized, "But at least you set her free from that curse."

"I know, I just..." he trailed off.

"It's ok, Wario. She's in heaven right now, she's ok." Mario reassured.

"You're right, Mario."

What neither of them knew is that a pink piece of paper appeared on Mario's coffee table.

But then a mysterious hand swiped it and disappeared.

* * *

Hi guys. I haven't written anything in a very long time. Please read and review.

Hmm... I wonder who the cat is. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I do not own anything but this story

* * *

"Aahh!" The princesses screamed as they went through the swirling energy of the portal.

Landing with a thud on the other side, into the soft grass. As they looked around, they

discovered they were in the middle of a field. With no one in sight. Except a small black

cat. They took a few careful steps towards the mysterious kitty. The princesses gasped.

The turquoise jewels on her fancy collar sparkled, then started to glow. A pink light

started to envelope the little kitty. The cat changed her form, growing taller. The light

faded to reveal a short, pre-teen looking princess, with long reddish brown hair and large,

bright eyes. She adjusted her light pink skirt, as the other princesses slowly came out of

shock.

"Who are you?" Daisy asked carefully.

The mysterious princess giggled quietly "Hello there, I am Princess Shokora."

"Thank you for helping us, Princess Shokora." Rosalina thanked her.

"No no, just called me Shokora. We're all princesses here." the kitty princess politely

corrected, "I hope we can all be friends?" she asked.

"Of course." Peach happily agreed.

"Yes" agreed Daisy and Rosalina.

The sun was setting, it was getting dark. And cold.

"I'm sorry, I do have to explain something," Shokora started, "I just came from heaven. No

I'm not a ghost, but I will be given another chance at life if I complete my mission."

"What is your mission, little one?" Rosalina asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Actually, I lived hundreds of years ago. But-" She suddenly looked around. "We probably

should get going and find shelter. But, if I find the pieces to restore my kingdom. I can

remain here to rule it. Since I never got a chance to." Shokora said sadly. "Will you help me?"

The other princesses were sympathetic, Peach gave her a hug.

"Of course, we will." Rosalina assured.

"Now, we really need to get going, ok?" Peach asked.

The princesses, all four, headed off to find shelter.

After an hour or so, of walking, they finally collapsed in front of a small, but neat looking

hotel. Daisy stood back up and opened the front door. They walked through the door and into

the lobby. Where two prissy business ladies sat behind a desk.

"Welcome to the Triple Bush Hotel, how can we help you?" One of them said very seriously.

"Do you have a reservation?" inquired the other one, snootily.

"No, I'm sorry we don't..." Peach apologized meekly.

An awkward moment of serious silence fell.

"Well that's ok! Here at the Triple Bush Hotel, we often have vacancies!" The first one

brightly explained, shocking the unsuspecting princesses, "Right, Nancy?"

"You said it, Carol!" The other replied.

They laughed and laughed as if someone had just told them the funniest joke they had

ever heard. Then suddenly stopped to resume their seriousness.

They both started typing on their computers. After a moment, Nancy spoke.

"We have one vacancy, that accommodate all of you. Now how will you be paying, cash or

credit?" she asked, back in her snooty attitude.

"Hold on, just one second, please." Peach politely said.

She turned around to talk to the other princesses.

"What do we use to pay for this?" the mushroom princess asked.

"I don't think they take gold coins here." Daisy said.

"You're probably right." agreed Rosalina.

"Here." Shokora offered. "I was given a few items that I might need for this mission. Let's

use this." She held out a plastic, gold credit card in her name.

The kitty princess walked up to the desk "We will use this card." She gave it to Carol.

"Surely this card is fake! What do we look like, idiots?" She slammed her pen down on her

desk, Shokora jumped.

"Do you know what do to people who try to use fake credit cards?!" The lady angrily asked

while holding up a pair of scissors.

"Please just try it?" Shokora squeaked out, in fear, while giving them the puppy dog eyes.

Carol and Nancy just shrugged, then Carol swiped the card in the card machine.

"It's all good, here's your room key. It's on the second floor." Nancy said, handing Shokora the

key. The princesses were relieved and made their way to their room. They collapsed on the

beds. And after munching on a few pieces of fruit from a fruit basket, they fell asleep.

* * *

"And then the smallest unicorn said "Neigh! I love you, too, Mommy." The End." {Quote from Wario in Stupid Mario Bros episode 55}

Does anyone know who Shokora is?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything from Nintendo or the RichAlvarez channel on youtube

I do own this story, however.

* * *

"If you don't mind my asking, what... uh, .. happened to you, Shokora?"

The flower princess inquired of the kitty princess, as they had just sat down to breakfast in

the hotel dining area. Shokora's black cat ears lowered slightly, in sorrow.

"Daisy?!" Rosalina was shocked that Daisy was asking this question so soon.

"No, it's alright. You girls need to know." Shokora sighed, then straightened up, taking a deep

breath. "Hundreds of years ago, and I've lost count of exactly how many, my father, the king

ruled our kingdom in the golden pyramid. Until a being called the 'Golden Diva' appeared.

She destroyed my father, cursed me as a cat that couldn't die, and took over our pyramid."

"Oh my!" the three older princesses were sad to hear this information.

"It's a good thing, Mario saved the day, though. Right?" Peach brightened slightly.

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting Mario." Shokora admitted.

The others were shocked and puzzled. "Then who...?" Rosalina asked.

"A strong and amazing man named Wario." the kitty princess proclaimed.

Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina all looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Shokora face-palmed. "What? He did."

"I'm sorry, but the only Wario we know wouldn't care about saving princesses." laughed

Daisy.

"Yes, he's too selfish." giggled Peach.

"I know, but he didn't know he was saving me until the last second. I was a cat. I knew he was

only after the treasure. I even helped him, every step of the way." Shokora defended the yellow

plumber, "You should have seen the look on his face when I transformed back. It was

priceless. But I was too old and the years caught up with me. So angels appeared and guided

me to heaven."

"So why do you still have kitty ears and a tail?" Peach asked.

"Because I like them, and I'm used to them. That's my power. I can shapeshift."

Shokora explained.

They smiled and finished their breakfast, quietly. At first they didn't notice a transparent face

peek out of a framed picture on the wall.

Peach gasped, "Daisy? What's that behind you?!"

The flower princess froze, then slowly turned around. All four jumped up out of their chairs.

Took a few careful steps backwards toward the door. Shokora hissed at the thing. It gave a

creepy laugh. The frightened princesses ran out the door and into the lobby. They ran to the

desk to return the key.

"We would like to check out, now" requested Rosalina anxiously, in a sing-song voice.

Nancy took the key. "Sure you wouldn't like to stay another night?" Carol asked with a creepy

smile on her face. Just then three boos materialized behind them.

"No, thank you!" the princesses exclaimed in unison, running out of the hotel.

They ran down the street. Until they were a safe distance away. Stopping to catch their breath,

they looked behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.

"It's a good thing boos can't come out in the daytime." Peach was relieved.

"So what do you want to do now, Peach?" Rosalina asked the mushroom princess.

"Let's find a mall!" Peach exclaimed.

"Woo hoo!" the others agreed.

"Yeah, we need some supplies." the kitty princess piped up.

"Let's go!" said Peach.

All four danced down the street, until they came upon a mall. They jumped for joy upon

seeing the large building. Rosalina ran ahead and opened the door for her fellow princesses.

Then when they all were in, She went in after them.

They went around the mall, grabbing the supplies they needed for their long journey to find

Mario and the gang. Then they sat down to relax after shopping with drinks. Peach and Shokora

each had a Jumpy Juice drink. Daisy and Rosalina each had coffee drinks.

"Ok, girls, Now, we need to find the Mario Bros. But how?" asked Rosalina.

The princesses were deep in thought.

"Oh, we could ... ummm... Ah, no." Daisy thought she had an idea, but decided it wouldn't

work.

"Umm, ... no." Peach tried, too.

"Oh, why didn't I think of this before." Shokora exclaimed as she brought her heavenly bag up

onto the table.

"Remember I said I had some items that would help me. Well..." She trailed off rummaging

through the bag. "Ah ha! Found it."

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"It's a compass that will lead me to the jewel pieces that will bring back my kingdom. If we

follow it, I'm sure we'll find Wario. Because I'm pretty sure he has at least one jewel." the kitty

princess exclaimed.

"It's worth a shot." Peach agreed.

"Let's go!" said Daisy and Rosalina.

They threw away their empty cups, made their way to the entrance, and went through the

door. Off on their long journey.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything from Nintendo or the RichAlvarez Channel on Youtube

* * *

It was a cold day at the beach. A mysterious figure swiftly and stealthily, made

their way into the nearby tavern. They swaggered across the crowded room

to a private room in the back. The pirate took the hood of her cloak off of her

head, before opening and quickly closing the door.

"So, Captain Syrup, have you retrieved the princess's letter before it was

recieved by it's intended recipient?" a looming dark shadow demanded.

"Yes, my queen. I snatched it up without anyone even knowing it was ever there."

"Ah! good work. Everything is going according to my plan. They thought they

could get rid of me just like that?" the shadow laughed, "Good thing I have you and

Tatanga serving me. I'll get my vessal back soon enough. And then I'll take

over the entire world!"

"Yes, my queen. I do so want my revenge as well." Captain Syrup smirked.

* * *

"Mario, what's wrong?" a plumber in green asked.

"I don't know, but I feel something is really wrong in this world.

Like I feel a presense I have not felt for a long time. But I don't

remember ever feeling this." Mario replied nervously.

"What about Darkness? Have you tried asking him?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, but I can't find a trace of him."

"What about Ness?"

"No, he hasn't returned from his world." The red plumber sank into his couch.

"Well, don't worry so much about it. I'm sure we'll be able to take on whatever

comes our way. Just like we defeated Nox Decious, and Darkness,...and Ganon."

the green plumber reassured him.

"And don't forget Wrathnar." Mario reminded Luigi.

"Why don't we call up Wario and see if he wants to go bowling?"

"Ooh! And maybe some pasta?" the red plumber perked up.

"Maybe..."

* * *

Later that night.

"Ooooo! I can't believe I lost."

"Mario don't be such a sore loser! I didn't win, either!" Luigi screeched at his older

brother. As they came through the front door of their house. Only to find that their

house had been ransacked while they were gone. They screamed. Then scrambled

around to survey the destruction.

"Luigi?" Mario called from one end of the house.

"Yes?" the green plumber answered from the other.

"Call Wario and find out if he's ok."

"Okie dokie!"

* * *

So the mysterious hand from chapter one belonged to Captain Syrup. But who is this shadow looking for her vessal?

And why does Mario feel it's presense but, not recognise it?

Tune in next time, on Stupid Mario Galaxy.

Please subscribe it's free and easy. Just click the yellow button. Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything from Nintendo or the RichAlvarez Channel on Youtube

* * *

The yellow plumber was asleep in his most comfortable chair in his living room.

When he heard the phone, which was right next to him, ring. He screamed in surprise.

Fumbling with the phone, he answered it, "H-he-hello?"

"Wario? Are you ok? It's-a me, Luigi."

"Yeah. I just had this horrible nightmare." he explained, still paranoid.

"Our house got ransacked while we were gone. Is everything ok there?" Luigi asked.

"No, mine got ransacked, too."

"Did they take anything? It looks like nothing is missing here."

"They took one of my jewels!" Wario sadly exclaimed.

"Mamma mia! which one?"

"Oh, only the purple one!" he cried.

"Oh no! Mario! They took the purple one!" Luigi called to his brother.

"Wario, We'll be right over." Mario said after running over.

They hung up the phone. Then the two brothers quickly left their house.

* * *

The four princesses traveled until they found themselves in a small seaside town.

"This is beautiful!" Peach exclaimed.

"There should be a jewel around here somewhere, but it seems to be moving."

Shokora was confused.

"Let's split up. We already found one. So we know what we're looking for." Daisy proposed.

"What colors are there, again?" Peach asked Shokora.

"We already have the green. So we are looking for red, blue, yellow, or purple." the kitty

princess confirmed.

"Ok, Shokora, why don't you go with Peach to the north side. Daisy and I will take the south."

Rosalina said.

"We should meet back here, at this cafe, in an hour." Shokora added.

All three agreed. The yellow and blue princesses went south. And the two pink ones went

north.

Peach and Shokora were looking around. When all of a sudden.

"Would you like to buy some beads?!" shouted an odd lady holding up strings of beads.

Peach was about to politely refuse, when Shokora gasped, "Yes, we would! how much?"

"Only chwenny dollars."

"Excuse me, how much, again?" Peach asked.

"Chwenny, as in two zero, ten plus ten." The bead lady explained with a hint of an attitude.

Both princesses held up their hands in surrender. "Ok, we apologise. Here." Peach offered

her a twenty dollar bill.

"Oh thank you!" the bead lady said happily. "Now, which one did you want?"

"This one." The kitty princess pointed to the one she wanted.

"Here you go little kitty." the lady handed her the beads.

"Thank you very much." Shokora thanked her.

"Have a nice day!" the bead lady left.

"Why did we buy beads, Shokora?" Peach asked.

Shokora held them up for the mushroom princess to see.

"Oh, I see! Now we only have three more to find."

"I think the compass is pointing towards that forest just north of town."

the kitty princess said.

"Let's go to the cafe and tell the others."

* * *

Later that night,

"I'm glad we found this clearing that we could set up camp in." Rosalina exclaimed.

"Me, too. I'm so tired." Peach yawned.

They were all sitting around a cozy campfire.

"We should be getting to sleep, guys. So we can get up early and start back to looking."

Daisy recommended.

Rosalina looked over at Shokora. She was surprised to find that she was curled up like cat.

Already asleep. The blue princess smiled.

Just then, she thought she heard a noise. She quickly looked all around. But found nothing.

"Let's all turn in and get some sleep. Everyone in the tent." She insisted. And snuffed out fire

with her magic.

So all four princesses crawled inside the tent to sleep. And all was quiet. Except they didn't

notice, that they weren't alone.

A close distance away from the tent, a couple of teenaged kids were watching them.

"We proceed with the plan in the morning, my faithful servant." One of them demanded.

"As you wish, your majesty." the other agreed.

* * *

After trying to console Wario, who was distraught over the stolen special gem. Mario and

Luigi returned to their house to get some rest. But Mario tossed and turned as his dream

turned into a nightmare.

"Peach!" He called to his good friend.

"Mario! help! I...I can't fight this. There's no way out!" Peach was being captured by

shadows.

"Peach, I can't move!" Mario was frozen.

The shadows were pulling her into the dark corner.

She kept calling for help, but she disappeared into the darkness.

Only after she was gone, could he move again.

And his dream faded into black.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything from Nintendo, Vocaloid, or the RichAlvarez Channel on Youtube

* * *

Peach woke up before the others. "Hmm, I guess I'll go gather

some firewood and berries for breakfast." She said to herself.

She took out her parasol, rested it on her shoulders and started

walking.

The two teenagers were still there, behind a tree. A little further

from the princesses' tent.

"It is time. She is almost here, Len. Remember the plan?"

The teenage girl asked the boy.

"Yes, my lady. It's just that..." Len trailed off, sadly.

"What is the matter? You know we must do this for that shadow.

She is the one that brought us to this world." Rin reprimanded her

servant twin brother.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I just feel sorry for that poor princess."

"We have no choice, but, better her than me." Princess Rin explained coldly.

Len knew he had to do what his princess demanded. Despite being his

princess's brother, his title was stripped from him when they were little.

She was chosen to rule, and he was merely the chamberlain.

He deeply regretted what they were about to do.

The mushroom princess continued happily along the forest path.

Just then she heard something.

"Excuse me?" a voice called to her.

Peach whirled around to find young teenage boy.

"Would you please help us with something, princess?"

"Us?" She asked.

"Me and my sister." he explained as Rin came out of hiding.

"Oh, hello. What do you need help with?" Peach asked warily.

"We need help finding this old building. Where our family's treasure

is hidden. We will share it with you. If you help us." Rin explained in

a meek voice.

"I don't really know my way around here. But, if I can offer any assistance?"

Peach offered.

The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" Len exclaimed.

The princesses and servant headed off towards where they thought the treasure

might be.

While walking, Len felt like singing "Buried deep, buried deep. Into the forest you will follow

haunting notes drawing your near. Come with me, come with me. You're getting closer, can't

you taste it in the air? No need to fear."

Rin chimed in, while skipping."Quickly now, feel it pound. With every step, you hurry forward

into darkness all around. Come on in, hasn't been a very lively place too long."

"Let's play a game, ready? Begin!" the twins sang together. Peach was confused

by their odd song.

Len pulled out a small basket of cupcakes and offered the pink princess one.

"Cinnamon sticks and magic tricks go hand in hand like plague on a land."

Peach gently picked up the cupcake she couldn't resist. And ate it, as Rin sang.

"Think of it like your drowning in a pool of syrup and you never can

dream again and let it fall away, your bitter sorrows are at bay."

As the mushroom princess started feeling dizzy and tired, she leaned up against a tree.

Len continued the song as he observed Peach growing weaker.

"Just drink it in, they're made from up above."

Then Rin joined him. "So good they'll make you fall down."

Peach slid down the tree to a sitting position on the ground

as she fainted.

"Sleep but remember sweets are best when they're wrapped in dreams

so deep you shouldn't leave. Pulled from eyes, you see this world

for what it really is. Try not to scream." Rin sang as she threw magic dust on Peach to wake her

up.

Len sang to Peach to try to calm her, but make aware. _"_ Don't lose your head,

your feet and hands Bounded tightly as they scrape along the floor.

You've given in, give up and get back."

Her eyes went wide as she realized that they had tied her up. And tied a silk scarf as if to

blindfold her.

"Giving us your word, let's start." The twins sang together.

Peach stood up and tried to run away from them. As her feet were not tied together. But were

connected with rope to her hands, which were bound together. She ended up on the ground

again. Because Rin had yanked the main rope that Peach's hands were bound to.

The mushroom princess kept trying at least a couple more times to get away from the twins.

But she realized there was no use. She had been captured. Rin handed the rope to Len

for him to lead Peach. He sadly sang. "Flicker through the dark. The double edges shine a light

of doubt cut cleanly by a knife. Love games to lose. No not a single feeling goes

un-soured by the hands of life."

Peach then realized that there was a small hole in the scarf that she could see out of.

 _"And what I saw there. Peeking beyond the blindfold was a sight sore eyes should never_

 _see. Laughing lanterns light up. Growing on but never knowing how their shadows shook_

 _me deep."_ She sang along in her mind as she was terrified at the sight of the old building in the

distance and dark shadows around it and the twins.

"Oh me oh my, what's with this thing? Who let you rise before it was time?" Len sang

as he realized that Peach could see. He gripped the rope tighter to ensure that she

wouldn't attempt another escape.

"If this blindfold really doesn't work, then maybe I'll just make you blind!

Hey come on, you really shouldn't laugh. But it's so cute how

you think that you can." Rin sang as she jokingly threatened to make Peach blind.

 _"_ You're still so lost, we'll help you find your way." Len sang.

"So start Act II of our play." Rin joined him.

"Oh, please ... let me go ...?" Peach begged.

"Are you afraid? No need to shake like a mouse who's trapped

and trying hard to breathe. Or would you like some nice warm milk

to stop your beating heart from jumping free?" Len mockingly reassured

Peach.

"Come join the fun, warm like the sun. Welcome to our cozy home we fill with love.

All that we ask is in your grasp, so give us just a bit from your pocket" Rin sang.

"Hey can we have what's in your hand? C'mon hurry now!

Are you really hurrying? No need to know don't ask, don't tell

You're playing by the rules we make so well. Eat every sweet so you

believe in our decency. We call it trick and treat. Now is the time

to take what's mine. So hand it over here. Hand it to me! " The twins sang as they

yanked Peach foward. So they both took her, one on each arm. And guided her towards

the old building. She struggled the whole way. But when they arrived at the door, Rin opened

it. Len shoved Peach inside. Then they both slammed the door and locked it. Peach was

trapped inside. She stood up and took the scarf off. What she saw terrified her.

"This reminds me of a nightmare!" She exclaimed as she took in the sight of hundreds of lit

candles and crimson red carpet. Just then, every one of the candles blew out. Then they lit

up again with a black flame. Peach struggled, removing the ropes. Then, from a white stone

coffin from the other side of the room, a looming shadow spirit appeared. A crown was on it's

head. Peach franticly tried to open the locked doors. She screamed as she was being dragged

across the floor, towards the shadow.

"There is no use in resisting. You are my perfect vessel." The shadow said.

"Your what?! No way!" Peach shouted. She hit the shadowy hand with her frying pan.

It screamed, as it cringed in pain. The princess ran to the opposite side of the room.

The shadow laughed darkly. And kept trying to capture Peach. The princess fought back.

But in the end, Peach was pinned to the carpet. The crowned shadow loomed over her. The

princess screamed as she was being possessed.

Suddenly the doors burst open, revealing an evil Peach. Also known as Shadow Queen.

She laughed an evil laugh in victory. The twins, who were waiting outside the doors,

bowed to her in submission. "My queen!" They exclaimed in unison.


End file.
